


part 2; on waking up from a nightmare

by pockmarkedplanet



Series: on the queer awakening eighteen years in the making [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Poetry, Prospit (Homestuck), Prospit Dreamers - Freeform, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/pockmarkedplanet
Summary: alt. title: On A Nightmare Woken Up From On Friday, the Twenty-Sixth of July, Twenty Nineteen, at Six Forty-Two A.M.annotated ongenius!





	part 2; on waking up from a nightmare

on the one hand, you can simply choose to walk away and play ninety minutes at right back instead of your favourite position, because some friendships are already on the fritz and some risks are simply not worth taking.  
on the other hand, you can also begin to beat your adversary senseless with throw pillows and thrown fists and whatever the hell else you can find, including your fellow witch-students, while the rest of them cower in one corner of the L-shaped couch for safety, each of them too scared and too angrily leftist to call the authorities.  
and why, in the first place, a group of emotionally unstable witchcraft practitioners in the nascent phase of teenagerdom was left without any adult supervision is beyond me but just know that until now this dream was perfect and you were there, you and your witchself, charged and positively radiant, and i held you in my arms and we wept together, for this was the very best dream i have had in a long time.  
and by a long time i mean several days, for nothing quite beats the experience of travelling to fucking saturn and finding out that you can shapeshift any time you like, including piercings free of charge, for the low low price of never seeing your friends or family again.  
perhaps that dream was not as good as i remember, but you gotta admit, shapeshifting is really fuckin cool, but so are you, and i think i would make the same choice a trillion times over if i had to. i would choose you, with your perfect face and your loving arms and your tender smile, and i would not have any regrets, because you are the engine that keeps me going when there is nothing else to do but beat your self senseless with throw pillows and thrown fists and whatever the hell else you can find.


End file.
